Cinta dan Penyesalan
by Hobi hyung
Summary: Krisan Kuning yang selalu ia muntahkan menjadi sebuah pertanda cintanya tak akan pernah terbalaskan dan hanya terbelenggu di lubuk hatinya, menjadi rasa sakit yang akan Yuta nikmati walaupun itu mampu membunuhnya perlahan-lahan. TaeyongxYuta; TaeYu; NCT; hanahaki disease; bxb; yaoi
1. Cinta yang Terabaikan

**CINTA DAN PENYESALAN**

.

Yuta Nakamoto

Lee Taeyong

TaeYu; Taeyong x Yuta

.

Yaoi; BoyxBoy; BL

.

Rated : T

Genre : friendship; angst, hurt/comfort

Oneshoot

.

PERHATIAN

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, agensi dan orang tua mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur berasal dari pemikiran aku.

Cerita ini hanya **fiktif** sebagai penghibur untuk para pembaca. Apabila ada kesamaan alur seperti penulis lainnya dan cerita seperti di dunia aslinya, mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Keindahan bunga krisan memang sangat memikat bagi setiap penggemar berat bunga. Bunga ini bahkan menjadi bunga nomor dua yang paling diminati setelah mawar. Dalam satu tangkai bunga bisa mencapai 10 – 20 kuntum bunga berukuran kecil. Namun untuk berukuran besar hanya terdapat satu kuntum saja. Bunga ini sering dipesan dalam berbagai bentuk, agar terkesan banyak dan semakin indah.

Di setiap jenisnya bunga krisan memiliki berbagai macam warna dan makna. Namun di antara warna-warna indahnya itu terdapat satu jenis warna yang memiliki makna sedikit berbeda. yang seharusnya bermakna persahabatan, tetapi bisa pula diartikan cinta tak terbalas.

Krisan Kuning, yang berarti cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan atau bisa diartikan cinta yang diabaikan _(Chrysanthemum yellow)._

 **.**

* * *

 **CINTA DAN PENYESALAN**

.

Terkadang sebuah kisah cinta tidak akan berjalan dengan mulus sesuai yang diharapkan setiap orang. Tidak semuanya merasa beruntung bisa merasakan cinta itu tulus dan berbalas, tidak semua hal dan pepatah terkenal yang berkata "cinta itu harus saling memiliki" itu akan menjadi nyata.

Bisa dibilang kisah cinta pemuda satu ini dikatakan tidak mulus atau malah diambang batas kebingungan. Ia, Nakamoto Yuta, merasa dirinya paling bersalah karena telah…

Menyukai sahabatnya sendiri.

Secara serratus persen ia sadar diri bahwa pepatah orang berkata "sahabat tidak mungkin menjadi pacar", dan pepatah itu selalu ia pegang teguh selama ini. Kendati ia selalu menyangkal bahwa jauh di lubuk hatinya muncul perasaan menggelitik aneh yang tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu.

Lee Taeyong…

Nama itu bahkan selalu terngiang di benaknya siang dan malam. Sahabatnya sedari SMP, ah tidak, sedari ia pindah ke Korea Selatan di umur tiga belas tahun. Yuta berdarah murni Jepang. Ia pindah ke Korea Selatan di usia tiga belas tahun karena orang tuanya dipindah tugaskan di Seoul. Sekitar empat tahun itulah dia mulai kenal dengan Taeyong. Teman satu komplek perumahannya.

Di usia yang ketujuh belas tahun orang tuanya kembali ke Jepang, kecuali dirinya. Ia sudah nyaman berada di negeri ginseng itu, apalagi dengan kehadiran Taeyong. Oleh karena itu, Yuta memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen dekat sekolahnya saja disbanding tinggal di rumahnya di Seoul.

Awalnya pemuda Jepang itu tidak menyadari bahwa kedekatannya dengan Taeyong selama ini menimbulkan benih-benih aneh di hatinya yang terasa menggelitik. Setiap ia mengingat Taeyong –wajah, tubuh, suara, perilaku, dan sebagainya- ia merasa perutnya tergelitik dengan ribuan kupu-kupu.

 _Ini salah._ Pikirnya, ketika ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang di apartemennya setelah pulang sekolah.

Taeyong itu tampan, _cool,_ pintar dalam segala hal –olahraga maupun akademik, digilai oleh kaum adam maupun hawa (tentu beberapa lelaki berstatus uke). Sikapnya memang dingin dan terkesan misterius, berbanding terbalik dengan Yuta yang banyak omong dan ceria. Namun dengan sikap seperti itulah ia mampu menarik banyak sekali penggemar.

Termasuk hati Yuta.

Sejak saat itu senyum konyol selalu mengembang di wajah Yuta ketika ia berfantasi tentang Taeyong yang menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Ia selalu membayangkan dirinya diberi sebuket bunga Krisan Kuning kesukaannya, lalu lelaki berwajah anime itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Yuta.

Sungguh delusi impian Yuta.

* * *

.

"Ayolah, Taeyongie. Hari iniii saja." Rengek Yuta di koridor sekolah sambil menyamai langkah besar Taeyong. "Aku hanya memintamu hari ini untuk membeli novel Jepang baru itu. Ya ya ya?"

Taeyong tidak menggubris rengekan sahabatnya itu. ia masih sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya sambil sesekali melirik ke depan, takut-takut menabrak seseorang atau sesuatu. Yuta berjalan di belakangnya dengan sedikit terengah.

Keduanya berhenti di pinggir lapangan basket. Siang itu Taeyong sudah berencana dengan teman-teman satu klub basketnya untuk berlatih siang itu. namun tiba-tiba saja Yuta datang ke kelasnya, meneriaki namanya dan merengek-rengek minta ditemani membeli novel Jepang paling ditunggunya yang baru rilis.

"Tae—"

Taeyong menghadap Yuta secepat kilat. Kemudian tersenyum tipis kepada pemuda manis di depannya. "Nanti dulu, Yuta-kun. Aku ada latihan siang ini dan kalau kamu nggak keberatan kamu bisa menungguku di bangku penonton. Atau kamu bisa 'kan mengajak Doyoung atau Winwin?"

Yuta mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kalau Doyoung pasti ada urusan sama Jaehyun… eh tidak sih. Jaehyun 'kan lagi main basket sama kamu." Ucap Yuta setengah bergumam, kepalanya dimiringkan, pose berpikir. "Kalau si anak ayam itu… dia 'kan lagi buru ranking, pastinya susah diajak."

Taeyong menghela napas. Kemudian satu tangannya yang tidak memegang bola basket terulur ke kepala Yuta. Mengacak surai coklat itu dengan gemas. "Baiklah…"

"Aiiih… jawabanmu menggantung! Jadinya bagaimana—"

Ucapan Yuta terhenti ketika usapan di kepalanya mendadak berhenti pula. Ia menatap Taeyong bingung, yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam bagaikan patung mannequin yang selalu ia lihat di etalase dekat apartemennya. Yuta mengikuti arah pandang Taeyong, jauh ke atas bangku penonton. Di atas ada seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil sedang tertawa, hingga menampilkan bulan sabit di kedua matanya. Terlihat sangat manis.

Ia mengamati pemuda manis itu dan Taeyong bergantian. Tiba-tiba saja Taeyong tersenyum kecil tanpa mengalihkan atensinya pada pemuda manis itu.

Dan tepat di saat itulah Yuta merasakan dadanya sangat sesak hingga terasa sulit bernapas.

* * *

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian Yuta mengetahui satu fakta bahwa Taeyong ternyata menyukai pemuda manis yang diketahui bernama Chittaporn Leechaiyapornkul, atau nama panggilannya Ten. Pemuda manis yang ia lihat di bangku penonton siang itu.

Yuta mengetahuinya sendiri dari mulut Taeyong. Lelaki tampan itu menyeret Yuta ke taman samping sekolah dan mencurahkan semua isi hatinya, bahwa ia merasakan perasaan aneh kepada Ten. Setelah beberapa minggu melakukan perkenalan dan pendekatan, bisa disimpulkan bahwa Taeyong benar-benar menyukai pemuda Thailand itu.

Hal itu ditanggapi dengan reaksi heboh pura-pura Yuta. Sebisa mungkin ia menampilkan seringaian jahilnya kepada Taeyong dan menggoda habis-habisan Taeyong. Walaun sesungguhnya jauh di lubuk hatinya, rasa sakit bagaikan duri mawar menancap di setiap organ tubuhnya. Sel-selnya bahkan terasa berhenti untuk bereproduksi dan darahnya berdesir lebih cepat. Bahkan beberapa kali saat ia tersenyum lebar, kedua sudut bibirnya berkedut.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Yuta-kun." Ucap Taeyong dengan nada frustasi. "Aku nggak tahu selera orang Thailand itu seperti apa. Jadi apa yang harus aku berikan pada Ten?"

Yuta berusaha keras menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Bagaimana kalau kau memberikan sebuket bunga? setelah itu ungkapkan perasaanmu padanya."

Taeyong menatap Yuta penuh harap. "Bunga apa?"

Yuta terlihat berpikir. Selama ini bunga yang paling ia ketahui adalah Krisan Kuning, bunga kesukaannya. "Krisan Kuning. Sepertinya bagus."

"Kau yakin?"

Yuta mengangguk mantap sambil berusaha keras menahan kedua matanya yang mulai panas.

Taeyong menerjang tubuh Yuta, memeluknya erat dan menghujani kepala Yuta dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan, ala sahabat.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Yuta-kun! Kau memang sahabat terbaik!"

Tanpa Taeyong ketahui setetes air mata berhasil tumpah dari mata Yuta, disertai dadanya yang terasa benar-benar sesak.

* * *

.

Sore itu Yuta terbatuk-batuk di toilet sekolahnya. Batuknya tidak berhenti dan semakin parah setelah melihat Taeyong menyatakan perasaannya kepada Ten di taman samping sekolah. Saat itu Yuta yang melihatnya jauh dari sisi taman langsung berlari ke toilet ketika merasa dadanya sesak luar biasa dan ia beberapa kali terbatuk selama ia berlari di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya.

Kedua netranya terbelalak lebar ketika sesuatu keluar dari mulutnya saat ia terbatuk. Berwarna kuning dan bentuknya kecil. Jumlahnya sekitar empat buah dan Yuta tahu betul itu apa.

Kelopak bunga Krisan Kuning.

Tubuhnya jatuh di depan wastafel. Sedangkan batuknya kembali berlanjut diiringi beberapa kecil kelopak bunga Krisan Kuning keluar dari mulutnya.

Yuta tidak tahu mengapa dirinya bisa menjadi seperti ini. Setahu yang ia pelajari selama kelas biologi, kalau terbatuk hebat yang keluar seharusnya dahak ataupun darah. Tapi justru yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah kelopak bunga.

Tubuhnya merinding, kenapa ia bisa seperti itu. ia menundukkan kepalanya ketika dirasa batuk hebatnya itu telah reda. Dadanya naik turun, berusaha mengontrol napasnya. Sementara kedua matanya memandang kosong lantai toilet. Isi otaknya berputar mencoba mengingat apa gejala apa yang ia alami saat ini.

Ia ingat! Ia pernah membaca hal semacam ini di novel Jepang favoritnya. Yuta pun bangkit berdiri, berlari keluar kelas menuju kelasnya untuk membolos siang itu. ia langsung memasukkan semua barangnya ke tas dan berlari keluar kelas tanpa memedulikan teriakan teman sekelasnya. Sekarang hanya satu tujuan yang ia perlukan.

Ia perlalu memastikan bahwa yang ia alami juga serupa dengan hal yang ditulis di novel Jepang kesukaannya.

* * *

.

Minuman kesukaannya, _chocolate milkshake_ ditambah topping jelly dan oreo, sama sekali tak tersentuh olehnya. Temannya, Doyoung, yang berwajah seperti kelinci itu menatapnya iba. Beberap menit yang lalu Yuta baru saja bercerita mengenai gejala yang ia alami.

"Hanahaki _disease,_ atau bisa juga dibilang Hanahaki _byou._ " Ulang Doyoung. Ia membuka halaman novel Jepang milik Yuta, membaca keterangannya di situ. "Setahuku penyakit macam ini hanya ada di dalam cerita fantasi dan ini sedikit berlebihan. Mana ada penyakit TBC, tapi yang kau muntahkan justru bunga."

Yuta mengangkat bahunya lesu. "Tapi begitulah kenyataannya."

Doyoung memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya dan menatap Yuta. "Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Itulah penyebabnya."

Yuta tertawa hambar. "Lucu sekali ada penyakit karena cinta tak terbalas."

"Tapi begitulah kenyataannya." Kata Doyoung membalik perkataan Yuta tadi. membuat Yuta kembali terdiam.

"Aku tahu siapa yang kau maksud, Yuta-chan." Kata Doyoung. "Kau menyukai Lee Taeyong 'kan? Sahabatmu sendiri?" kemudian Yuta mengangguk lesu. Tangannya mulai menyentuh gelas _chocolate milkshake_ miliknya, hanya sekedar menyentuh.

"Memang adakah cara untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ini?" tanya Doyoung. Kali ini Yuta menggeleng lesu.

"Kalau takdirku memang seperti ini… ya mau bagaimana lagi."

Keduanya terdiam, tidak tahu harus mengarahkan pembicaraannya kemana. Yuta kembali memandang keluar jendela café. Di luar turun hujan deras dan ia mulai galau. Di tempat lain, ia yakin, bahwa saat ini pasti Taeyong sedang menghabiskan waktu berduanya dengan Ten, menghangatkan diri di tengah hujan deras sore itu.

* * *

.

Penyakit Hanahaki yang diderita Yuta semakin parah. Kali ini sudah bukan kelopak-kelopak kecil yang ia muntahkan. Namun sudah berupa kelopak berukuran besar dan jumlahnya banyak. Sehari ia bisa terbatuk sampai dua puluh kali dan bertambah dua kali lipat ketika ia melihat Taeyong, yang tentunya, juga bersama Ten.

Rasanya ia ingin sekali pasrah kepada yang di Atas. Ia ingin sekali merobek dadanya, mengeluarkan semua kelopak bunga kesukaannya dari paru-parunya dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Yuta tersakiti, lahir maupun batin.

Suatu ketika ia melihat Taeyong sedang sendiri di perpustakaan. Lelaki tampan itu sedang duduk serius membaca buku tebal. Yuta berjalan mengendap-endap ke belakang tubuhnya dan menutup mata Taeyong dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ayolah, jangan main-main denganku…." Yuta yakin serratus persen kalau Taeyong pasti akan menebak kalau yang menutup matanya adalah Yuta. Karena kebiasaan seperti inilah yang sering ia lakukan kepada Taeyong.

"….Tennie?" begitu kata berikutnya terucap, Yuta merasa lemas. Kedua tangannya yang menutup mata Taeyong mengendur, lalu terjatuh begitu saja. Taeyong melupakan kebiasaannya.

"Oh, Yuta-kun? Sejak kapan di situ?" tanya Taeyong setelah membalik tubuhnya. Dengan benar-benar terpaksa dan menahan sesak luar biasa di dadanya Yuta tersenyum.

"A..aku… barusan saja… melihatmu sendirian di sini… aku jadi iseng hehehe…" jawabnya gugup. Kemudian ia berusaha tersenyum cerah. "Oh iya, Taeyongie, katanya ada kedai baru buka di sebelah sekolah kita—"

"Benarkah?" sela Taeyong dengan mata berbinar. Yuta mengangguk mantap.

"Kita bisa—"

"Wah, aku harus mengajak Ten ke sana." Sahut Taeyong.

Mulut Yuta terhenti untuk berbicara. Ia biarkan begitu saja mulutnya terbuka ketika lagi-lagi Taeyong membawa nama-nama Ten ke dalam pembicaraannya. Kali ini ia merasakan kelopak-kelopak krisan itu akan keluar dari paru-parunya.

"U-uhuk… uhuk… uhuk…" dan Yuta terbatuk-batuk. Batuknya semakin hebat hingga terdengar sampai penjuru ruang perpustakaan.

"Kau kenapa, Yuta-kun?" tanya Taeyong panic. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan langsung merangkul bahu Yuta. "Kau sakit?"

Yuta berusaha keras agar kelopak-kelopaj itu tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menekan dadanya dengan keras agar kelopak-kelopak itu tidak keluar.

"A-aku… a-ku… aku tidak apa-apa! Gwaenchana! Daijoubu!" serunya. Ia kembali terbatuk hebat.

"Yu… Yuta-kun… kau—"

Belum sempat Taeyong berucap Yuta langsung mendorong tubuhnya ke samping dan berlari kencang keluar perpustakaan. Batuknya terus berlanjut sepanjang koridor sekolah.

Taeyong menatap kepergian Yuta dengan khawatir dan bingung luar biasa. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah dan menemukan dua kelopak bunga Krisan Kuning di lantai.

"A-apa… ini?

* * *

.

Yuta memandang kamarnya yang dipenuhi kelopak-kelopak Krisan Kuning. Senyumnya mengembang melihat betapa cantiknya kamarnya yang dipenuhi rangkaian-rangkaian bunga Krisan Kuning yang ia rangkai dari kelopak-kelopak krisan yang dia muntahkan selama ini. Setiap kali Yuta terbatuk hebat dan kelopak-kelopak itu keluar, ia akan mengumpulkannya dalam sebuah baskom besar. Lalu merangkai kelopak-kelopak itu hingga membentuk beberapa buket bunga Krisan Kuning.

Sekarang kamarnya bagaikan taman bunga krisan. Di setiap dindingnya terdapat beberapa rangkaian Krisan Kuning. Di vas, di meja, di dinding dan bahkan ia berencana memenuhi langit-langit kamarnya dengan bunga.

"Indah sekali." Gumamnya. Yuta memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping. Netranya menangkap benda persegi panjang yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya. Sebuah figura foto dirinya bersama Taeyong ketika mereka sedang darma wisata ke pulau Jeju tahun lalu.

Yuta tersenyum. "Lama kelamaan aku mulai menikmati penyakit ini."

Sekarang Yuta tahu bahwa ada dua cara untuk menyembuhkannya dari Hanahaki _disease_ ini. Cara pertama, yaitu harus membuat orang yang disukainya menyukai balik dirinya. Dengan begitu sakitnya akan hilang. Dan cara kedua terbilang cukup ekstrem. Yuta sendiri tidak yakin dia akan melakukannya. Yaitu dengan jalan operasi mengangkat tumbuhan yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Tapi dengan risiko semua perasaannya kepada orang yang disukai lenyap, tak bersisa sedikitpun.

Opsi kedua Yuta tidak ingin sekali melakukannya. Ia ingin merasakan perasaan ini selamanya. Memendamnya untuk dirinya sendiri dan menikmatinya dalam kesunyian bersama kelopak-kelopak kesukaannya. Walaupun dengan risiko besar ia akan mati apabila membiarkan Hanahaki itu terus tumbuh dalam tubuhnya. Tangkai, daun dan kelopaknya akan tumbuh menghambat saluran pernapasannya dan ia akan mati, bahkan mungkin mati perlahan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Taeyongie. Benar-benar mencintaimu sampai rasanya ingin mati saja." Isaknya, tidak tahan melihat fotonya bersama Taeyong. Dadanya kembali sesak luar biasa. Ia terbatuk hebat dan kelopak krisan keluar sangat banyak. Yuta membiarkannya begitu saja. Menikmati rasa sakit itu di dadanya.

* * *

.

Yuta bertekad ia akan memberitahu Taeyong tentang apa yang baru ia lihat barusan. Dengan kedua mata bulatnya itu ia melihat Ten bersama seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi tegap dan mereka sedang berpelukan. Yuta merasa marah dan rasanya ingin sekali mencakar wajah Ten saat itu juga.

Ia berlari menuju kelas Taeyong. Ketika melihat Taeyong sedang berbincang-bincang dengan teman sekelasnya ia berteriak dan berlari ke arah Taeyong dan menarik pemuda itu keluar kelas.

"Ada apa sih, Yuta-kun?" tanya Taeyong.

"Ada yang harus aku katakan padamu." Kata Yuta, ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Berharap apa yang akan ia katakana setelah ini dapat dipercayai Taeyong.

"Kau harus putuskan Ten." Kata Yuta.

"Apa?!"

"Be-begini… aku… aku melihatnya… dia… bersama laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tegap… dan mereka… mereka… berpe—"

"NAKAMOTO YUTA!" teriak Taeyong. Yuta tersentak lalu terdiam. Ia tidak percaya kalau Taeyong akan membentaknya dengan nama lengkapnya. Selama ini Taeyong sama sekali tidak pernah meneriakinya dengan nama asli seperti ini.

"Aku mohon jangan sebar hal-hal fitnah seperti ini! Aku tahu kau tidak terima hubunganku dengan Ten, tapi mengertilah." Air muka Taeyong berubah serius. "Aku menyukainya, ah tidak, mencintainya! Dia mencintaiku dan kami saling mencintai! Dia nggak mungkin berbuat begitu di belakangku. Kami sudah mengikat janji bahwa kita akan terbuka satu sama lain. Kami berjanji akan melalui semuanya bersama."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Tidak ada kata tapi! Kau tahu sikapmu akhir-akhir ini benar-benar aneh. Kau selalu saja lari ketika melihat aku dan Ten berdua atau mengumbar mesra di public. Kau pergi sambil menutup mulutmu, dan dengan raut seakan kau akan muntah kapan saja. Apa kau jijik dengan kami?! Kau jijik dengan orientasi seksualku yang melenceng?!"

"HENTIKAN, LEE TAEYONG!" teriak Yuta. Dadanya kembali merasakan sesak yang amat pedih. "Kenapa kau berpikiran negative tentangku? Aku tidak berpikir kau memiliki orientasi seksual melenceng atau semacamnya! Aku hanya ingin mengatakan suatu fakta yang memang seharusnya kau tahu. Seharusnya kau bisa memilih yang baik dan menjauhi yang salah. Aku sahabatmu! Sejak SMP! Aku yang mengingatkanmu ini itu. dan itu sudah menjadi sebuah naluriah bagiku untuk melakukannya."

Taeyong tersenyum sinis. "Benarkah begitu? Apa kau tidak suka melihat sahabatmu bahagia? Bukankah kita pernah berjanji kebahagiaanku adalah kebahagiaanmu juga?"

Yuta terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, merasakan dadanya kembali sesak oleh penyakit Hanahakinya. Lagi-lagi ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak memuntahkan kelopak-kelopak itu di sini.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Taeyong mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, lalu mengucapkan beberapa kata maaf dan meninggalkan Yuta di koridor sendirian.

Air matanya tumpah ruah dari mata Yuta. Ia meremas dadanya yang sangat sangat sakit. Sesekali ia sesenggukan dan beberapa kelopak jatuh dari mulutnya. Ia benar-benar tersakiti, lahir maupun batin. Penyakitnya semakin menggerogiti perasaannya.

* * *

.

"Kau harus mengatakannya pada kedua orang tuamu, Yuta hyung." Kata Winwin. Si anak ayam itu telah diberitahu Doyoung tentang penyakit Yuta. Awalnya ia tidak percaya. Namun suatu hari ia melihat Yuta terbatuk-batuk sambil memuntah Krisan Kuning ia baru percaya.

"Winwin benar, Yuta-chan. Orang tuamu harus tahu kalau kau sakit begini. Paling tidak mereka tahu jalan yang benar agar kau sembuh."

"Jalan yang benar saat ini adalah membiarkanku mati perlahan bersama perasaanku." Jawab Yuta.

"JANGAN BODOH!" seru Doyoung. "Ya! Yuta Bakamoto! YutAho! Kau ingin mati konyol digerogoti krisan bodoh itu?! aku tahu kau suka sekali bunga sialan itu. Tapi jangan menganggap kau buta dengan sekitarmu! Kami masih bisa mencintaimu, mencarikan orang yang mau mencintaimu dan kamu bisa mencintainya! Kami bisa! Nggak Cuma Lee-sialan-Taeyong!"

Yuta memandang nanar Doyoung yang sedang tersulut emosi. Ia benar-benar pasrah dengan penyakitnya yang kian parah. Bahkan ia sudah merasa dadanya penuh dengan kelopak-kelopak itu.

"Doyoung hyung benar. Yuta hyung jangan menyerah begitu saja. Kau masih punya kami, yang siap mencintaimu kapan saja dan mencarikan orang yang bisa mencintaimu. Memang Taeyong itu stoknya Cuma ada satu di dunia. Tapi masih ada jutaan laki-laki maupun gadis di luar sana yang siap menggantikan posisi Taeyong hyung, bahkan lebih baik."

Ia memandang lembut pemuda China itu. adik satu tingkat di bawahnya ternyata bisa berbicara sedewasa itu. selama ini yang ia dapatkan dari pemuda bernama asli Dong Sicheng itu hanyalah sikap kekanakannya.

Tangannya terulur mengacak surai hitam Winwin. "Aigoo, uri Winwin sudah besar."

"Apaan sih, hyung!" kata Winwin sambil menepis tangan Yuta.

Yuta memandang sungai Han di depannya dengan sendu. Di sana ada beberapa anak perempuan berlari-lari dengan riang. Mereka tertawa lepas, tanpa beban hidup dan perasaan suka terhadap teman laki-lakinya. Tiba-tiba Yuta merasa rindu menjadi anak kecil. Ia bebas mendekati siapa saja tanpa takut tersakiti perasaannya. Perasaan anak kecil itu murni seperti kertas putih, rapuh seperti tisu dan putih seperti kapas.

Yuta tersenyum. "Hey, bagaimana kalau kita buat _flower crown_ dari bunga Krisan Kuning yang aku hasilkan? Untuk mereka." Yuta menunjuk anak-anak perempuan jauh di depannya.

Doyoung merengut tak suka. "Iiihhh.. kau mau memberikan hasil muntahanmu kepada anak-anak itu?"

Lalu mereka bertiga tertawa keras.

* * *

.

Krisan Kuning memiliki arti cinta yang tak terbalaskan atau diabaikan. Warna kuning yang sesungguhnya untuk bunga lainnya melambangkan persahabatan dan cinta yang tulus. Namun untuk bunga krisan makna itu sedikit berbeda. Memiliki arti cinta yang diabaikan.

Yuta baru menyadarinya ketika ia membaca sebuah novel Jepang kesukaannya. Di situ tertulis bahwa bunga Krisan Kuning memiliki arti cinta seseorang yang tidak dianggap dan tidak terbalas. Makna itu persis sekali dengan kisah asmara Yuta.

Cintanya yang tak terbalas dan diabaikan.

Tapi Yuta tidak memiliki niatan untuk menghentikan perasaannya kepada Taeyong. Ia tidak akan pernah menghilangkan perasaan yang selama ini tumbuh selama bertahun-tahun dan mengendap di hatinya bagaikan kerak dasar sungai.

Sekalipun ia harus mati sesak napas karena krisan-krisan itu menutupi jalur pernapasannya.

* * *

.

Ekspresinya berubah menjadi semakin sendu ketika sang ibu memohon-mohon kepadanya untuk menjalani operasi. Yuta mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya. Ia merutuki Doyoung yang telah memberitahu keadaannya kepada orang tua Yuta. Hingga sekarang ini ia dihadapkan dengan ekspresi sedih sang ibu dan amarah sang ayah.

Tapi ia tentu tidak bisa menyalahkan Doyoung begitu saja. Bagaimanapun sahabatnya itu pasti juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan Yuta yang semakin parah. Ia tidak bisa memaki-maki Doyoung dengan alasan membocorkan keadaannya kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Ibu mohon padamu, Yuta-kun. Jalanilah operasi untuk mengangkat penyakit itu. kami tidak ingin melihatmu menderita lebih jauh." Pinta ibunya. Mereka bertiga sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah apartemennya Yuta.

Sedangkan ayahnya hanya terdiam di sofa. sepertinya pria paruh baya itu sudah lelah dengan anaknya. Satu jam yang lalu ayahnya memarahinya habis-habisan karena Yuta mengalami penyakit yang cukup aneh. Hanya karena cinta ia bisa sakit separah itu. selama ini ayahnya selalu berpesan agar jangan mau diperbudak cinta.

"Makanya ayah tidak setuju kau tetap di negeri seperti ini. Orang-orang di sini meracuni pikiranmu dengan hal yang aneh-aneh, terutama pemuda Lee itu. ayah tidak suka kau mati karena diperbudak cinta oleh Lee sialan itu." kata ayahnya tegas setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Ibu mohon kepadamu, nak. Demi kami –ayah, ibu, adikmu, Doyoung dan Winwin- jalanilah operasi demi kami. Kami akan membantumu mencarikan orang yang pantas untuk kau cintai. Setelah operasi itu perasaanmu kepada Taeyong akan hilang dan dengan begitu kami bisa mencarikan orang yang lebih pantas mencintaimu."

Yuta memandang ibunya yang kini memegang bahunya dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca. Melihat ibunya memohon seperti itu Yuta menjadi tidak tega. Ia tidak pernah menginginkan ibu tercintanya menangis karena keadaannya. Ia bahkan lupa janjinya kepada sang ibu bahwa ia akan menjaga dirinya baik-baik di negeri orang. Dan ia sudah melanggarnya.

Mau tidak mau ia mengangguk dengan air mata berderai. Demi ibunya, ayahnya, perasaan kepada mereka tentu lebih besar ketimbang kepada Taeyong. Kedua orang tuanya sangat mencintainya, begitu pula dirinya.

Ibunya memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat. "Masih ada kami yang mencintaimu. Kau tidak perlu takut, Yuta-kun."

Dan malam itu ia habiskan untuk menangis di pelukan ibunya.

* * *

.

Keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia akan menjalani operasi di Jepang, sekaligus kembali ke kampong halamannya di Osaka. Katanya penderita Hanahaki _disease_ di sana lebih banyak dan dokter-dokter di sana tidak perlu terheran-heran dengan penyakit ini.

Kepulangannya ke Jepang tentu juga menjadi alasannya untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari kehidupan asrama Taeyong dan Ten. Ia sudah bertekad tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan percintaan sahabatnya itu.

"Keputusanmu memang yang terbaik." Kata Doyoung. Ada nada terluka dibalik kata-katanya.

Yuta tersenyum. "Mau tidak mau aku harus melupakan perasaan ini."

Doyoung menggenggam tangan Yuta dan membawanya ke depan sebuah café klasik. Mereka bertiga berdiri di luar café dan memandang ke dalam café. Di sana ada Taeyong dan Ten sedang asik berbincang dan bercanda, terkadang diiringi tawa. Sekali lagi dada Yuta terasa sesak dan kelopak krisan akan naik ke tenggorokannya. Momen seperti itu pernah ia lalui bersama Taeyong, dulu.

"Yuta hyung tidak berniat mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Taeyong hyung?" tanya Winwin. Yuta menggeleng diiringi senyuman.

"Tidak akan, Winwinie. Biarkan Taeyong melupakanku dan aku melupakannya. Biarkan semuanya menjadi kenangan masa lalu yang sulit. Aku akan ikut bahagia kalau dia bahagia bersama kebahagiaannya. Itulah janji kami."

Biarkan itu menjadi momen terakhir Yuta melihat Taeyong sebelum perasaannya kepada pemuda tampan itu akan lenyap selamanya. Biarkan ia menikmati rasa sakit itu sejenak sebelum rasa sakit itu diangkat dari paru-parunya. Ia biarkan kedua matanya menumpahkan segala bentuk air yang terkandung perasaan luka dan dusta.

"Mungkin sampai di sini, Taeyongie." Ucapnya lirih. ia terbatuk sebentar, beberapa kelopak keluar dari mulutnya dan terbang terbawa angin.

"Terima kasih, Winwinie, Doyoungie. Aku senang memiliki sahabat seperti kalian. Kalian selalu membantuku dan ada untukku di saat-saat penyakitku kambuh. Aku senang pernah mengalami Hanahaki _disease._ Mungkin ini untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Aku berharap tidak aka nada lagi rasa sakit karena cinta."

Yuta memandang Doyoung. "Jaga Jaehyun baik-baik. Dia laki-laki yang sangat _gentleman_ , dan kau harus bersyukur memilikinya." Setelah itu Doyoung tersipu malu.

Lalu Yuta menangkup pipi Winwin. "Uri Winwin jangan seperti hyung ya. Kau itu masih bocah, bayi besarnya hyung! Jangan seperti hyung ya?!"

"Apa sih?! Aku bukan anak kecil!" seru Winwin. Yuta terkekeh pelan lalu mengacak surai Winwin.

"Yah sepertinya sampai di sini. Kalian bisa datang ke Jepang kapan saja, aku ada di Osaka dan nggak akan pernah pindah. Aku akan mengirimkan alamatku, tapi jangan disebar! Terutama Taeyong!"

"Siap, kapten!" jawab Winwin dan Doyoung serempak.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa. Sayonara."

.

.

.

END

* * *

Cuap cuap penulis!

Keterangan :

 _ **Hanahaki disease**_ _: Penyakit yang disebabkan oleh cinta sepihak, dimana si penderita akan batuk dan memuntahkan kelopak bunga. Penyakit ini dapat disembuhkan jika cinta si penderita terbalas. Selain itu, penyembuhan juga dapat dilakukan melalui operasi, namun perasaan si penderita juga akan turut hilang seiring dengan pengangkatan tanaman/bunga yang tumbuh. Jika tidak mendapatkan pertolongan, si penderita dapat meninggal dunia._

Hai hai aku kembali dengan FF Taeyu. Hehe… bilangnya kemarin mau buat FF pas liburan panjang aja. Eh tapi ini lagi ada ide bagus, jadi harus segera dituangkan keburu lupa.

Hanahaki disease ini aku ketahui dari sebuah FF TaeYu juga di AO3, judulnya White Carnations. Bagus juga itu FF-nya! Aku sukaaa… dan dari situlah aku tahu apa itu Hanahaki disease. Btw, penyakit ini tidak beneran ada lhoo yaa… hanya _fictional disease._

Mungkin FF lainnya akan menyusul kalau aku ada waktu. Semoga kalian suka dengan FF ini!

Oh iya, setelah ini akan ada chapter tambahan namanya 'Epilogue : Penyesalan' dan itu akan aku fokuskan pada kisah Taeyong setelah kepergian Yuta. Lagi tahap penyusunan dan semoga bisa di upload minggu depan.

Review, saran, kritik dan sebagainya masih dibutuhkan, untuk membangkitkan semangat menulis. Review kalian untuk FF ini insyaallah akan aku jawab satu-satu hehehe…

Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!


	2. Epilogue : Penyesalan

**CINTA DAN PENYESALAN**

 **[Epilogue : Penyesalan]**

.

Yuta Nakamoto

Lee Taeyong

TaeYu; Taeyong x Yuta

.

Yaoi; BoyxBoy; BL

.

Rated : T

Genre : friendship; angst, hurt/comfort

Oneshoot

.

PERHATIAN

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, agensi dan orang tua mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur berasal dari pemikiran aku.

Cerita ini hanya **fiktif** sebagai penghibur untuk para pembaca. Apabila ada kesamaan alur seperti penulis lainnya dan cerita seperti di dunia aslinya, mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Sejak kepergian Yuta lima tahun lalu membuat perubahan besar dalam hidup Taeyong. Ia menyadari betul apa yang sudah ia lakukan hingga membuat sahabatnya itu tidak pernah terdengar kabarnya lagi dan malah tiba-tiba menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Selama lima tahun itu pula ia mengetahui beberapa fakta kelam yang tidak ia ketahui selama ini. Kedua orang yang ia sayangi, ternyata sama-sama menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakangnya.

Sekitar satu tahun yang lalu Taeyong mengetahui bahwa Ten hanya memanfaatkan dirinya. Pemuda mungil itu kepergok tengah bercumbu dengan seorang pemuda tinggi berdarah Amerika-Korea yang diketahui bernama Johnny dan pemuda itu adalah mantan kekasih Ten. Ditambah beberapa gossip beredar kalau Ten berpacaran dengannya hanya untuk mengembalikan nama baiknya di depan teman-teman sekolahnya karena sudah dicampakkan oleh Johnny –yang fakta sesungguhnya adalah Ten yang mencampakkan Johnny.

Mereka mengakhiri hubungan itu setelah Taeyong mengetahui semuanya dan ia langsung menjauhi Ten bagaimanapun caranya.

 _"Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan cewek murahan yang selama ini mengejar popularitas dengan berpacaran denganku." Kata Taeyong kepada Ten saat mereka berdua bertemu di gerbang sekolah._

Sejak saat itu Taeyong sadar bahwa yang ia lakukan selama ini ternyata salah dan membuat sahabatnya terluka. Ia sudah mengabaikan Yuta, mengabaikan semua peringatan dan nasihat Yuta hanya karena seorang pemuda Thailand itu.

Enam bulan yang lalu ia memaksa Doyoung dan Winwin untuk mengungkapkan keberadaan Yuta saat ini dan alasan pemuda Jepang itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari hidupnya. Namun yang didapatnya bukanlah jawaban yang memuaskan. kedua teman baik Yuta itu hanya mampu menceritakan secara garis besar –karena mereka telah bersumpah untuk menutup mulut jika ada yang bertanya keberadaan Yuta.

 _"Yuta menjalani operasi dan memutuskan untuk pergi karena tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir." Ucap Doyoung._

 _"Operasi?" ulang Taeyong dengan dahi berkerut dalam. "A-apa maksud kalian?! Jadi selama ini ia sedang sakit?!" seru Taeyong._

 _Doyoung dan Winwin berpandangan sesaat. Mungkin mereka harus sedikit membocorkan satu fakta Yuta yang seharusnya tak pernah diketahui Taeyong._

 _"Iya, dia sakit." Winwin menarik napas. "Hanahaki disease."_

 _"Apa?" dahi Taeyong semakin berkerut dalam._

Setelah itu keduanya tidak memberitahu lebih lanjut tentang penyakit itu. membuat tanda tanya besar di kepala Taeyong.

Beberapa minggu setelahnya Taeyong mengetahui kebenaran penyakit itu. Hanahaki disease, penyakit itu disebabkan oleh cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Orang yang terkena penyakit itu akan memuntahkan kelopak-kelopak bunga. jika terus dibiarkan bunga-bunga itu akan tumbuh dalam paru-parunya dan memenuhi seluruh rongga dada.

Penyembuhan penyakit itu ada dua. Dengan cara membalas perasaan si penderita. Dan yang kedua dengan jalan operasi mengangkat tumbuhan yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Dengan risiko semua perasaannya kepada orang yang disukai akan hilang sepenuhnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit Taeyong sadar bahwa penyebab Yuta sakit adalah dirinya. Selama ini sahabatnya itu menyukai dirinya dan ia tidak menyadarinya, bahkan mengabaikannya. Taeyong ingat ketika Yuta tiba-tiba saja terbatuk di perpustakaan dan ia menemukan dua kelopak bunga krisan kuning di tempat Yuta berdiri.

"Krisan kuning… cinta yang diabaikan." Batin Taeyong. Ia memandangi beberapa pot bunga krisan kuning di sebuah toko bunga. ia tersenyum kecut ketika membayangkan Yuta terbatuk-batuk memuntahkan bunga-bunga itu.

"Pasti perasaanmu sudah hilang…" ucapnya lirih. ia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh kelopak bunga krisan kuning itu. "… apakah masih ada harapan?"

* * *

.

Hari itu Taeyong memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di pinggiran sungai Han. Musim semi telah tiba, banyak sekali orang yang berada di sekitar sungai Han untuk menikmati hari pertama musim semi.

Ia berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas, memandang sungai Han yang terbentang panjang dan indah. Angin berhembus semilir mengibarkan surai hitamnya yang mulai memanjang. Kedua matanya memandang sepenjuru tempat indah itu.

Namun tiba-tiba saja ia membeku di tempatnya. Ia melihat sosok seseorang yang sangat ia kenali. Sosok yang selama ini selalu muncul dalam mimpi dan imajinasinya. Orang yang selama ini menghilang dari hidupnya. Kini, Yuta, pemuda Jepang itu tengah berdiri jauh di depannya yang juga sedang memandang sungai Han.

Perlahan kedua tungkainya melangkah mendekati pemuda itu. jantungnya berdegup kencang di setiap langkah yang ia ambil. Ketika ia telah berada di dekat pemuda itu, ia semakin tidak percaya bahwa Yuta sedang ada di sini, di hadapannya.

"Yu… Yuta…" lidahnya bahkan kelu ketika ia mencoba memanggil nama yang selalu ia igaukan sepanjang tidurnya.

Pemuda manis itu menoleh. Parasnya masih tetap manis, sama seperti teakhir kali ia bertemu. rambutnya kini dicat berwarna keunguan.

"LEE TAEYONG!" seru Yuta disertai senyuman secerah mataharinya. Ia langsung menghambur memeluk sahabatnya itu. dan tentu saja dibalas pula oleh Taeyong tak kalah eratnya.

 _"Jika suatu saat Yuta bertemu denganmu dan ia langsung memelukmu dengan senyum secerah mataharinya… itu tandanya ia telah berubah." Kata Doyoung memberi petuah._

 _"Berubah? Bukankah Yuta memang seperti itu?"_

 _Doyoung mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela kelas. "Jika Yuta masih mencintaimu, maka tatapan dan perilakunya akan sama seperti sebelum ia menjalani operasi. Namun, kalau ia bersikap seperti pertama kali bertemu denganmu dengan reaksi heboh, itu tandanya ia telah berubah." Doyoung kembali memusatkan atensinya kepada Taeyong. "Itu artinya ia telah menghilangkan perasaannya padamu."_

 _'Apakah masih ada harapan?'_ batin Taeyong sembari mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Yuta.

"Aigoo! Taeyong-ah! Lama tidak bertemu! Bagaimana kabarmu?! Apa baik-baik saja?! Hey, kau bertambah kurus! Makan apa kamu selama ini?" Yuta menghujani Taeyong dengan banyak pertanyaan ketika pelukan itu terlepas.

Taeyong menatap lekat-lekat mata Yuta. Sinar matanya berbeda dengan terakhir kali ia melihat sinar mata itu. Yuta telah berubah dan perasaannya pada Taeyong telah hilang seluruhnya.

* * *

.

Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari wajah pemuda manis yang sedang asik berceloteh tentang kehidupannya selama lima tahun ini. Ia begitu merindukan sikap cerewet sahabatnya itu, merindukan sikapnya yang benar-benar urakan dan serampangan. Taeyong rindu semua hal tentang Yuta.

"…dan di sinilah aku. Hari ini hari pertama musim semi dan aku sangat merindukan Korea." kata Yuta. Ia menoleh, lalu dahinya berkerut ketika Taeyong tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Hanya memandang wajah Yuta tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan atau merespon ucapan Yuta.

"Taeyong-ah?" panggil Yuta yang kemudian membuat Taeyong kembali ke kesadarannya.

"Kau melamun?" tanya Yuta.

Taeyong menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "O-oh… t-tidak… ah iya, pasti kau merindukan Korea." kata Taeyong diiringi kekehan pelan –karena ketahuan memandangi wajah Yuta.

Yuta tertawa pelan, kemudian memukul bahu sahabatnya dengan gemas. "Kau tidak berubah ya. Masih sama saja dinginnya."

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. Taeyong meremat kedua tangannya, perasaannya mendadak gugup, apalagi ketika tubuh mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan.

 _'Aku merasakan sensasi aneh ketika bersama sahabatku…'_ batin Taeyong. Ia kembali memandang paras manis Yuta, yang menurutnya malah semakin manis, karena pemuda Jepang itu terlihat telah melepas semua beban hidupnya.

"Kau tau, Taeyong-ah. Aku merasa seperti hidup kembali." Tiba-tiba Yuta berucap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke sungai Han. Ia menarik udara sedalam-dalamnya hingga memenuhi seluruh rongga dadanya, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku terlahir kembali."

Taeyong memaksakan senyum. "Ya, kau seperti hidup kembali."

"Mungkin kau sudah tahu tentang penyakitku." Yuta menoleh, tersenyum manis kepada Taeyong. "Hanahaki _disease._ Penyakit yang menggerogoti paru-paruku…"

Taeyong terdiam, sambil menyelami mata hitam Yuta yang bagaikan mutiara hitam.

"… dan perasaanku."

Kepalanya tertunduk, namun senyumnya tidak luntur. Ia kembali menarik udara sebanyak-banyaknya, merasakan semua beban yang selama ini berada di dadanya terangkat sepenuhnya. "Aku merasa semua beban dalam hatiku, perasaan aneh dan semua hal yang menggangguku selama ini terangkat bagaikan embun di pagi hari yang menguap. Benar-benar terasa ringan seperti kapas dan aku merasa dilahirkan kembali."

"Kau tentu bahagia." Celetuk Taeyong. _'Tapi tidak denganku…'_ batin Taeyong.

"Aku pernah tersiksa karenamu beberapa tahun yang lalu. aku sengaja tidak memberimu kabar, aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Namun sepertinya aku salah, seharusnya kita saling terbuka satu sama lain sehingga tidak ada salah paham. Tapi ego mengalahkan segalanya. Egomu, egoku, kita sama-sama mengejar kebahagiaan…"

Yuta menatap Taeyong dengan senyum secerah mataharinya. "… Dan aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan sahabatku, tentunya."

Dada Taeyong terasa sangat sesak. Senyum matahari itu kali ini terasa sangat menyengat hatinya. Padahal ia yakin serratus persen senyum itu akan selalu menghangatkan hatinya yang dingin dan terasa nyaman. Namun senyum itu kali ini terasa berbeda.

Perasaan bersalah, penyesalan, kebahagiaan yang berubah menjadi kesedihan, Taeyong menyesali semuanya.

"Bisakah kita memulai semuanya dari awal?" ucap Taeyong dengan suara bergetar.

Wajah Yuta berubah semakin cerah. Ekspresinya terlihat terkejut di awal, perlahan-lahan sorot mata itu meredup disertai senyum hangatnya. "Tentu saja! Kita 'kan sahabat!"

 _'Bisakah aku berharap lebih padamu?'_

"Kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal, menjadi sahabat yang selalu terbuka satu sama lain. Memberikan dukungan dan ejekan yang membuat kita tertawa… seperti dulu! Tanpa ada beban hati dan rasa canggung." Ucap Yuta, ia menunjukkan kelingkingnya kepada Taeyong. "Berjanjilah padaku kita akan bersahabat selamanya."

Taeyong menyambut kelingking itu dengan kelingkingnya. "Ya, sahabat selamanya." Balasnya dengan berat hati.

"Yuta-kun, boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Mengatakan apa, Taeyongie?"

Taeyong menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. "Aku tau ini salah. Tapi aku ingin sekali mengatakannya bahwa aku menyesal selama ini telah membuatmu terluka. Aku memang berjanji tidak akan pernah melukaimu. Tapi…" ia menghentikan ucapannya, menunggu reaksi dari Yuta. Tapi pemuda di hadapannya hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"….Bolehkah aku berha—"

"Kau di sini rupanya, Yuta-kun!"

Mereka berdua tersentak mendengar seseorang memanggil Yuta. Taeyong melihat seorang pemuda tinggi berambut pirang mengenakan kemeja hitam bergaris yang dipadukan kaos polos berwarna putih di dalamnya. Pemuda tinggi membawa dua kaleng soda dan sebuah platik yang sepertinya berisi makanan.

"Hansol hyung!" seru Yuta. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian memeluk lengan pemuda pirang bernama Hansol itu.

"Hey, aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Ternyata kau di sini bersama…" Hansol mengerutkan dahinya melihat Taeyong yang hanya terdiam. "… siapa dia?"

"Oh iya, dia yang selama ini aku ceritakan." Kata Yuta bersemangat. "Hansol hyung, kenalkan dia Lee Taeyong, sahabatku sejak SMP." Dan Yuta mengalihkan atensinya kepada Taeyong dengan mata berbinar.

"Dan Taeyong-ah, ini Ji Hansol, dia—"

"Pacarnya Nakamoto Yuta." Sahut Hansol. Yang dijawab anggukan antusias dari Yuta.

Dunia Taeyong seolah berhenti berputar. Dua pemuda di depannya sedakan menjauh perlahan-lahan disedot waktu dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Satu fakta menyakitkan lagi bagi Taeyong.

Yuta sudah memiliki pacar.

"Kami sudah berpacaran sejak satu tahun ini. Tadi aku sudah bercerita padamu bahwa sebenarnya aku telah kembali ke Korea sejak dua tahun silam. Saat itu aku baru masuk ke universitas di sini dan beberapa bulan kemudian kami bertemu." Ungkap Yuta. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Hansol dengan manja.

Tiba-tiba saja dada Taeyong terasa diselimuti perasaan sakit yang tidak mampu ia ungkapkan. Ia ingin sekali merobek dadanya, membuang semua perasaan sakit itu sejauh-jauhnya.

 _'Apa ini yang dirasakan Yuta waktu dulu?'_

"Wah… wah… S-selamat! Berbahagialah kalian!" dengan sangat terpaksa Taeyong mengatakan itu.

 _'Aku tidak tahu harus sampai kapan menyesali ini. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah mengabaikanmu dulu. Dan bodohnya aku.. kalau aku mencintaimu!'_

Hansol berbisik di telinga Yuta, lalu dibalas anggukan oleh Yuta.

"Maafkan aku, Taeyong-ah. Kami harus segera pergi melanjutkan kencan kami hari ini. Kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi ya. Kau bisa meminta nomorku pada Doyoung karena nomor lamaku sudah hangus."

Taeyong mengangguk lemas.

"Kami pergi dulu, Taeyong-ah…" Yuta melambaikan tangannya dan mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Taeyong sendirian di taman itu.

Ia hanya mampu memandang kedua sosok itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan tidak berdaya. Ia terduduk di sana dengan sejuta perasaan kehilangan. Tangannya meremat dadanya yang ternyata semakin sakit.

Ia menyadari seperti inilah rasa sakit yang Yuta rasakan ketika melihat dirinya bersama Ten. Sahabatnya itu pasti mati-matian menyembunyikan semuanya ini darinya. Dan inilah karma.

Taeyong terbatuk, dan batuknya terasa semakin hebat. Ia membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat empat kelopak bunga keluar dari mulutnya.

"Asphodel…" gumamnya. Bunga asphodel, bunga yang sangat Taeyong tidak sukai.

Tangannya meremat kelopak asphodel itu dan satu tangannya lagi diletakkan di dadanya. Ia tertunduk dan menangis diam-diam. Taeyong tahu benar arti dari bunga asphodel. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan rasa sakitnya kali ini hamper menyebar di seluruh dadanya.

 _'Biarkan rasa sakitnya menjalari dadaku, kalau perlu seluruh tubuhku. Aku pantas mendapatkannya.'_

Bunga asphodel, yang memiliki arti penyesalanku padamu sampai akhir.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

Cuap cuap penulis!

Epilogue telah dibuat! Sesuai janjiku minggu lalu, dan hasilnya adalah Sad Ending. Duh, Taeyong ditinggal pergi sama Yuta. Tapi Yuta nggak mati kok.

Terima kasih untuk pembaca setia yang telah memberikan masukan melalu review.

 **Chochopanda99 | guest | Yuta Noona | Kim991 | ichiruuu | Kalsium | vanderwood | dhantieee | JenTababy | | alvirajn | aspartam**

Dan terima kasih untuk follow&fav dari pembaca lainnya. Walaupun tidak banyak, tapi aku sangat menghargainya ^^

Semoga kalian suka dengan FF ini. Terutama epilognya yang mungkin terasa hambar. Tapi kemarin ada yang bilang baper ya hehehe…

Selamat bertemu kembali di FF selanjutnya! (jika aku tidak sibuk)

Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!


End file.
